Church camp love
by Mrs.EmmettCullen96
Summary: Bella goes to church camp and meets edward a boy with a dark past. Rated k just in case. ALL HUMAN! Not sure who all will be in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic. With help from **** Cullen081896 I hope you like it.**

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(BPOV)**

I'm not a very churchy person but I am going to church camp tomorrow and i am kind of nervous but i know i'll be ok. At least i hope so. But right now i'm packing and i am wondering if i will meet any new people. I am hoping i will get someone nice that i can actually talk to. I have allways been a quiet person and i have had a hard couple of years which is why i am going to church camp. For example my dad died of a broken heart because my mom left him for phil my new step dad. Also my cat died of cancer i know it is dosen't sound that bad but we were close. He was a part of the family. As i looked at the clock and was shoked too see it 2:00am in the morning. I finished packing and went strait to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(EPOV)**

I have allways loved church everything about it is amazing. So now I am packing for church camp and I am so excited i will see my friends from other churches. I am curently living with my step mom because my parents died when i was 4. But it appens for a reason right? I sighed as finally fell into a restless sleep. When i awoke i finished packing and walked toward the car where my step mom was waiting. Here goes nothing.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(BPOV)**

When i woke up I got ready and walked out to the car. Well here goes nothing i thought.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you liked it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone sorry i haven't updated had writers block.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

This is the worst bus ride of my life. I am stuck on a bus full of whiney girly girls. They just kept

playing the high school musical movies over and over. With every girl in the back of the bus singing

and jumping up and down with every song. (In the front was the camp councelers and a few

girls that were not girly girls including me.) There are even girls who know every word song or

not. When everyone did finally calm down and try to go to sleep Lauren Mallory sat up and just kept

yelling ' Can i have some water ' over and over again. Its her fault for not getting water while we

stopped at the gas station finally the counceler gave her water, and she didn't even say thank you.

After that everyone went to sleep. It was very un comfortable because I forgot to bring a pilow or

blanket so it was very cold but i lived.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

this bus ride wasn't so bad. I had my friends Emmett and Jasper with me so it wasn't boring.

Nothing is boring if Emmetts the the whole bus smelled of axe and when all that mixes

together it does not smell so good. In fact it stinks I don't even see why they are using it now its not

like your trying to impress anyone. Or are you ?

"Hey eddie lets play a game." Emmett said.

"what game emmett we are on a bus full of guys." I said there was not much ypu could do cause

you an hardly even move right now.

"Emmett just got to sleep." I sighed drifting into a dreamless sleep.

When i got off the bus the next morning i was hit in the back by a whistling emmett.

"Ow Emmett what did you do that for?" I asked.

" I was trying to show you the hot girl getting off the bus for a church i forks." I looked over and

thats when i saw her the most beautiful girl i had ever seen. When told her something she looked

over at me and smiled the most breath taking smile i had ever seen.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I had jst stepped off the bus when the girl behind me said "One of the guys from a seatle church is

looking at you and he is really hot." I looked over and saw the most handsome guy i had ever seen

looking at me and when i smiled at him he looked a little stunned. Did i do that?

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey everyone hope you liked it.**


End file.
